1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle running management system under renewable energy applicable to an electrically driven vehicle having an electric storage device, which can be charged from an external electric charger. The electrically driven vehicle includes an electric vehicle (EV), a plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHEV), a plug-in fuel cell vehicle (PFCV), or the like.
In the following description, the term “energy” refers to electric power [W] and the term “amount of energy” refers to an amount of electric power [Wh].
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a residential energy management system including a control unit for controlling electric power of an external electric power system, a control unit for controlling a private electric generator installed in a house, a control unit for controlling a residential electric storage device installed in the house, a control unit for controlling a vehicle-mounted electric storage device installed in an electric vehicle, a control unit for controlling an in-house load installed in the house, and a common controller that is connected to all the control units. The common controller controls the various control units to manage the consumption and supply of energy in the house. For details, reference should be made to FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-023872 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2012-023872A”).
In the proposed residential energy management system, the common controller controls the controllers for the electric power of the external electric power system, the private electric generator, the residential electric storage device, the vehicle-mounted electric storage device, and the in-house load, for thereby managing the consumption and supply of energy in the house. Therefore, the consumption and supply of energy in the house can be managed in a consolidated fashion, and the various devices referred to above can be controlled by the common controller (see paragraph [0007] of JP2012-023872A).